


Afterglow

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stay the night,” he whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

“mm, I’m sleepy now,” Isaac mumbled, fingers gently caressing Danny’s back as Danny kissed along his neck. It was late, he was exhausted and knew he needed a shower, especially after the mind blowing orgasm Danny had given him, but he found he really didn’t want to leave the bed. “Stay the night,” he whispered.

Danny lifted his head up, smiling. He gave Isaac a soft kiss, rolling off of him and wrapping an arm around Isaac’s waist, holding him tightly. “I was hoping you’d ask.” He gave him another kiss, before resting his head against Isaac’s shoulder. “I love you, Isaac.”


End file.
